Continuing to Burn with no Flames
by inactiveacount2323829831
Summary: The house seemed decent enough, so they all stayed. But how are you supposed to stay somewhere where you aren't wanted. RxG, YxT, PxB slight LxW, NxL. My first horror fic! YAY! lol
1. Prologue

**HEY! I know, I know, why am I writing another story when I've got " Sing Your Heart Out" and " Paines Story " Which I have'nt updated in the longest, but I am working on the chappies! I CAN MULTITASK! Lotz of authors do it! lol Despite being**_** really **_**sick, which I am...But enough about that, and more about this!!! Well, there isnt much horror ficz in FanFic so...BAM! I've never tried horror before so this'll be fun! And pluz with Halloween coming up soon and all lol! Hope you enjoy dis! And if not, I wont update :D! lol ENJOY!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuing to Burn with no Flames**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Click, clock..._

_Click, clock._

_Her black heels clicked against the sidewalk as she ran as far as her small legs were able to take her. She could hear her heels crunch against the autumn leaves as the wind blew her hair in front of her face. Still, she continued to walk until she made her way to a small torn up house. She ran in her home eager to find her Mother._

_Running into her room to find her Mother hovering over her little brother tucking him in._

_" Hey Ma'ma." She took off her small jacket as her Mother nodded in response. _

_" Ma'ma..." Weakly the small boy glanced up at his Mother with a worn tired expression._

_" What is it Hun?" _

_" Soup..." He said hoarsly as the Mother adjusted his blankets before heading to the kitchen. Tracing behind her was her daughter with questionable eyes._

_" Hey Ma'ma, can have some soup too?" Her Mother sighed heavily while looking around the kitchen for soup._

_" Sorry Sweetpea, but your brother's the one that's sick. You can go make yourself somethin' alright?" The Mother began making the soup as the young girl stomped away into her room. Ever since her little brother was diagnosed with cancer, she felt as if her Mother didn't even know who she was anymore._

_Angerily she glared at her brother as she spat," I hate you...". The young boy looked at his sister with hurt eyes. He had never done anything to her, so why would she hate him?_

_" There are so many times I wish they'd just let you die already, you know that? So your GONE! " She finished harshly throwing her scarf carelessly. _

_Unaware of where the scarf was she quickly went to bed leaving the hatred pour on her pillow._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------

_Thick black smoke filled her lungs. It was getting harder to breath. Quickly she snapped opened her eyes to find thick black smoke lingering the air. A wave of dizziness was her only feeling at that moment. Running through the smoke she began screaming and yelling for her mother._

_" MA'MA!!! MA'MA PLEASE! COME, PLEASE HELP ME!! Where are you?!" Worried for her Mothers safety she searched the house more only to find where the smoke was coming from. It was from inside the fireplace where her scarf lay burned in peices. _

_She felt guilty because this was _her_ fault. _

_Putting that aside she tried going around the fire but was unsuccessful for the fires size continued to increase as her home was falling apart._

_Crashing._

_Burning._

_Glancing at the other side of the fire the young girls eyes widened. There stood her Mother carring her little brother._

_" MA'MA! HELP ME!!" The Mother continued to stare at her daughter as she mouthed " I'll come back for you."_

_The young girl felt hot tears pour down her face as she watched her Mother leave. Leave _her _and take her little brother instead._

_Suddenly she felt a tingling feeling in her hand. Like it was melting away. Almost to scared to look down, she glanced to see that the fire was around her. And she was burning... Burning away into nothing._

_" MA'MA! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE, PLEASE COME BACK!!!"_

She Never Did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! The prolgue thingy !! AHAHAH! I know what ur wondering! What does some girl who dies in a fire have to do with this??? Well, ALL OF IT! lol. Hope that didn't suck **_**way **_**to bad lol :D! Well, if u like it enough there will be another chappie:D! If not, then no chappie - **

**Hope it didn't suck!**

**REVIEW:D! **


	2. 17 years Later

**HEY THERE!! I got 3 whole reviews for my prologue! SO AWEOSME! HAHA! (Attepted ) ****HUMOR ****AND (attempted) ****HORROR**** ALL MIXED IN ONE:D! lol**

**smartkid94****: YAY FOR INTERESTING! LOL! Really, it didn't suck!?!? U RULE! lol. I've not read one either!!! PEOPLE NEED TO START WRITING SCARIER FICS!! lol Awww THANKIES! I hope I get well SOON! Like, really really SOON!**

**  
****MrsGGSparrow****: -sniffle- YAY FOR SADNESS! lol, Brilliant??!?!? I've never had the word used on one of my stories!! That's so awsomse!! You're the first! lol heehheheh thankies!**

**iLOVE U x10****: HAHA! Do I hear mother of the year award coming up??? LOL!! hahah AM I THAT CRUEL!!?? FINE! BE THAT WAY! lol JK! HEHE, I'm writng that story too!!! I'm like in the middle of the chappie...sorta...lol THANKIES:D!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuing to Burn with no Flames**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: 17 Years Later**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm telling you, the first one was ten times better then the third!" Tidus exclaimed over to his friend Gippal who shook his head in disbelief.

" Dude, you're joking right? There's no way the first was better than the third!! I mean, the third had much more action!" He tried reasoning with him as Shuyin and Baralai walked in.

" What movie are you fighting about this time?" Baralai question as him and Shuyin hopped onto the kitchen counter. They were all at Baralais' moms house.

" Pirates of the Caribbean. Terd for brains over here is trying to tell me the first is better than the third!" Both Gippal and Tidus had been having arguements about which movies were better for more than an hour. First it was Spiderman: Tidus said he liked the first better, saying ' the original is the bestest. Gippal liked the 3rd _way _better, I mean, the good guy turning bad? Priceless. Then, the ever-so famous one: StarWars. Tidus enjoyed the older movies : 4, 5, and 6; they were classics. Gippal thought they were cheap, and the 1, 2 and 3 were impossible to top. It was driving Baralais mom _crazy_.

" **BARALAI!**" A loud voice screamed into the kitchen.

" Hey mum!" Baralai greeted his mother as she walked in, broom in hands walking towards the guys.

" Hey Baralais mom... Why are you coming near us with that broom??? " Gippal swallowed hard as she continued to approach them like a maniac.

" - Gulps - Hey guys...I think we should go..." Shuyin suggested nervously as the guys began running out the door, Baralais mother not to far behind with the broom.

" **GET** **OUT! OUT! OUT**!!" She yelled hitting them with the broom until they were out of the house.

" **BARALAI!** **I've had it up to here with you and your friends! If you can't be civilized then find a place of your own! You trash this house and blow my temples!!! You're all almost 20! I HAVE TALKED TO ALL YOUR PARENTS AND THEY AGREE! **_**GET YOUR OWN HOUSE**_**!" **She slammed the door leaving the four on the doorstep. All of a sudden the door opened again. " Oh and Tidus, Gippal's right, the 3rd movie is better." And with that she slammed the door ; locking it shut.

" So what now?" Shuyin asked looking at the rest of the guys. Gippal stood there rubbing his sore abused butt , Baralais eyes were wide with shock staring at the door, and Tidus looked clueless.

" Well... _One_: TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT TIDUS!. _Two_: We're off to my favorite little Princesses house." Gippal smirked as they all looked at him ( with the acception of Baralai who was still staring at his used-to-be house. )

" And that would be???" Tidus asked in a cluesless voice. Was there anyway to sound clueless? In Tidus'case there defiantly was.

" Cids Girl of course."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikkus House... Okay, okay, **Cids House**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hold still Rikku!" Rikku continued fidgeting as Yuna tried to do her nails. She never could stay still.

" Alright, I'm done for now!" Yuna stopped painting Rikkus nails and plopped on the couch next to Paine who was reading.

" I'm sorry Yunie but this episode is getting good!!!" Rikku continued munching on her popcorn along with Lenne next to her. They were watching a Soap Opera called " Loved and to be Loved." since the crack of dawn.

" Which episode is it?" Yuna asked plopping herself next to Rikku and Lenne.

" SHHH!!! " Lenne shushed her as they watched the screen intentively.

_" Robby! Don't go please! I never meant to hurt you! "_

_" Then why did you? I can't go on like this Marabella! You have lied to me one to many times! Why should we be together once more?"_

_" Because Robby, what we had- NO! What we __HAVE __is special! No one can take that away from us. What you saw with me and Antonio meant nothing to me!"_

_" Why should I trust you? Why should our lifes go on together?"_

_" Because I love you!"_

_" No, you don't love me. You love the idea of me!"_

_" Robby, you don't understand!"_

_" I've heard enough! I dont want anymore of your lies and deception-"_

_" ROBBY WAIT! I'M PREGNANT! AND IT'S YOURS!"_

----------------------------------

**...Commercial...Break...**

_----------------------------------------_

Rikku Yuna and Lenne all spit out their popcorn.

" SHE'S PREGNANT?! " Rikku squealed.

" Wait, what about Carlos!? Arent they still together?!!?" Yuna asked baffled.

" Yeah, but he's still in that coma, remember? He wont find out. " Lenne answered as Yunas eyes grew larger.

" He's in a coma?! I missed that episode!" Rikku turned over to Yuna while munching on some popcorn.

" Well, he got in a coma after he found out his mother was having a secret affair with the baker behind his fathers back BUT his father's actually having an affair with the bakers wife who's also having an affair with Robby who's having an on and off relationship with Marabella who's sleeping with Antonio who just found out Robby was his brother because they were seperated at birth because their parents were having an affair then split up because his father was gay. So then Carlos tried telling his parents that they were cheating on each other which ended up him getting hit by a car which the _BAKER_ was driving! Thus leaving him in a coma." Rikku finished as Yuna ' wowed ' in suprise.

" You guys watch this crap?" Paine said looking up from her book. The girls all gave Paine a death glare which was returned even more venomously.

" It isn't CRAP!" They all said at the same time. Oh yeah. If this show was crack, they'd all probably wasted and in rehab.

" IT'S BACK!" They all squealed going back to watching the show as Paine shook her head amusingly going back to her book.

_" It's mine? "_

_" Yes, it is my love!"_

_" Why didnt you tell me this before?"_

_" I thought you'd be upset."_

_" I'd never be upset at you! I love you." He held her in a tight embrace._

_" Marabella?"_

_" CARLOS?! I thought you were in a coma!"_

_" Marabella, who's this? And why did you say your bearing his child?"_

_" Marabella, who is this man?"_

_" He is... He's my-"_

Click.

" POPS!! What are you doing?!!!?" Rikku yelled as Cid turned off the T.V.

" Do you know how high the bills been this month girlie? **HIGH**! And it's you and your damn T.V shows fault!" He yelled as Rikku hopped onto her feet.

" Pops, don't blame me OR the show! What about you and Bother!?!!? Why cant it be _you_?" Cid gave an aggravated sigh.

"'Cause the only one making a mess is you! Rikku, it's not only the show either! It's you leaving your bras everywhere, you and you friends making a mess and never cleaning after yourselfs!!! Leaving the lights on, the computer, blasting music. **I CANT TAKE IT!** Since you dont pay bills here like a normal person _should _ya'll four girlies are gonna get your own house, got it! I already talked to all your parents and they agree. Ya'll better start house shopping!" Cid finished sternly leaving the living room, as the girls were in shock.

**" GET OUR OWN HOUSE?! What dickhead came up with that idea?!" **Paine yelled baffled at the new found discovery.

" I can't believe this! " Rikku screamed as the living room door opened.

" Can't believe what?" Gippal asked as him Baralai, Tidus and Shuyin walked into the living room.

" Our parents are making us move out and find a place of our own!" Rikku said miserably; falling onto the couch.

" You too?!" Tidus exclaimed as all the girls looked at him in confusion.

" Baralai's mom broke down the news to us..." Gippal sighed along with everyone else.

" This isn't right! I mean, have a house??! Our parents must've gone crazy!" Lenne yelled as everyone agreed.

" Gone crazy huh?" Everyone looked up to see all their parents standing there with their hands behind their backs.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE**?! " They all yelled as their parents smirked.

" We got you all something." The placed the item in each of their childrens hands.

" A newspaper?!" Everyone yelled as their parents nodded in response.

" That newspapers are for you to start finding houses! Good luck! " The parents all left, well all but one...

" Gippy sweetie I'm gonna miss you so much!!!" Gippals mom went down and kissed Gippals cheak leaving red lipstick.

" Mom..." Gippal whined as his mother kissed him on his forehead and left.

" AWWW!! Gippys a mama's boy!" Rikku teased as Gippal stuck his tongue out at her.

" Alright... I guess we should start looking..." Baralai suggested as the door opened. There stood Lulu, Wakka : newspapers in hand.

" You too?" Yuna asked as they nodded there head 'yes'.

Everyone gave a defeated sigh as they walked into the kitchen ready to search for a new house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 Hours Later...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" I'M GONNA GO CRAZY!!!" **Tidus yelled knocking the newspapers right off the table.

They had been sitting there for hours with no luck finding a single place. Baralai was the only one still looking; now that's will power. Gippal was sleeping, Rikku was throwing spit balls at his head, Paine continued reading her book, Shuyin tiredly drew circles on the table with his pinky, Lenne filed her nails, Wakka was polishing his blitzball, Lulu was playing carelessly with her hair while Yuna attepted to calm Tidus down.

" Now, now Tidus, no need to go crazy! Here's a chip." Yuna threw a chip in Tidus' mouth earning a goofy grin.

" This is hopeless, ya?" Wakka stated continuing to polish his blitzball.

" WAIT! I found something!" Baralai exclaimed as Gippal snapped up -spitballs falling off him - everyone looking up at him.

" You found something?!" Rikku asked joyously.

"That's what he just said dumbass." Paine said rolling her eyes as Rikku ' hmphed'.

" Alright Lai', what'cha got for us? And why are there spitballs on me??!?" Gippal said taking the spitballs off as Rikku blushed, grinning sheepishly.

" Well, what I found doesn't cost much at all. In fact it's alittle _to_ good to be true..." Baralais voice went lower, for he was getting a bit suspisious.

" Well, what is it?" Shuyin asked as Baralai read the ad off the paper.

"** 2 rooms, a library, 4 bathrooms, a basement and attic, working stove, washer, dryer and a walk in closet in every room. Place: 333 Heller Rd. ****Buy** **Price: $ 467. No Rent. "** Baralai finished as everyones eyes widen in shock.

" That much, for so little?" Lulu pondered outloud to herself.

" Only $467? I dont know... It seems abit...unrealistic, dont you think?" Paine asked as everyone agreed.

" Baralai, what newspaper is that? Isnt that the one I looked at already?" Yuna asked as he handed her the paper.

" I already looked at this paper and I never saw this ad..." Yuna said quietly as there was silence in room.

" Maybe you over looked it?" Lenne suggested as everyone continued to stay silent, thinking it all over.

" Come on guys! Why are we questioning this place? I mean, a full _HOUSE_ for only $467? This is a deal and we gotta take it before someone else does! What do you say kiddies?" Gippal asked as everyone thought for a moment before Lulu answered.

" I think, we should take a look at the house first." Everyone agreed as they grabbed their jackets and headed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Here it is: 333 Heller Rd. " Baralai said glancing from the newspaper to the house. The house was a mansion sized house, and it defiantly looked like one too.

" I never knew this side of town even existed...it's kinda -gulps- creepy..." Rikku said, her voice shaking.

" Awww, is Cids Girl scared?" Gippal teased. " If you are, it's alright. I'm right here, you can jump into my arms anytime now...anytime..." Gippal had his arms open and ready for Rikku to go into.

" Don't think so." Rikku smirked as everyone followed Paine onto the doorstep of the house. Paine reached for the doorknob but the door already opened by itself.

" That was weird..." Baralai stated as they all walked into the house.

" WOAH! This place is huge!" Tidus exclaimed like a kid a candyshop. The scenery truely was amazing. The tiles were brand new, the windows, pretty much the house.

" This house is gorgeous! I wonder why no one else bought it?" Lenne asked as everyone shrugged not really caring becuase the house would be all theirs and no one else's.

" So Lulu, what do you think about the house eh?" Wakka asked as everyone waited for Lulus response because her being the oldest of the group must mean she's smarter too right?

" Why are you asking me?" Lulu asked as Rikku stepped forward.

" Cause we sure aint askin' poo for brains Gippal over here. Hehe, so what do ya think Lulu?!" Rikku asked as Lulu thought for moment.

" I think..." Everyone eased in, eager for the response.

" We better get our money ready, cause we're staying! " Lulu responded as everyone squealed in happiness. No wait, that was just Rikku doing the squealing.

" Alright so now we gotta go home, buy this house and pack up." Yuna said as they all walked out of the house only to see a women in a black cloak standing in front of the house.

" Um... can we help you Miss?" Rikku asked as the women stood there.

" You are moving into this house?" Her hoarse scratchy voice asked.

" Yes, why?" Rikku questioned beggening to get abit freaked out.

" There is a reason no one lives there. Have you ever wondered why the price isn't high?" She asked as everyone looked down at their feet; the women was beggening to get creepy.

" Well, yeah we've wondered but..." Rikku was lost at words unable to find the reason they didn't think much of the price.

"Have you not heard what happened so long ago?" Her voice was low, almost... regretful?

" No, we haven't... what happened?" Everyone listened to the women as she spoke.

" There was a fire here long ago. About 17 years. Years after the fire they rebuilt the house...They say spirits _still _live in that house to this day." Fear flickered on everyones face as soon as they heard this.

" I know what you're up to lady!" Tidus walked up to the old women apparently knowing what her ' scheme ' was.

" You're trying to scare us away so you can get the house! No one lady! This baby is ours." Tidus exclaimed as -for once- everyone agreed.

" That was a cool story lady, but I've seen Tidus in a TuTu so you're gonna have to come up with something scarier than that!" Gippal said smirking along with everyone else.

" Fine then. Just remember one thing," She said in a venomous voice.

" You've been warned. "

-------------------------------------------------------------

**MUAHAHAHH!! -CACKLES- lol WELL Chappie one's done and I hope it didn't suck! I'm still sick and it sucks so my writing has to suffer! lol hehe, THEY'VE BEEN WARNED MUAHAHAH!!!! Well, I'm right now writing the nest chappie of Sing Your Heart out, and me no know when it's gonnab be done... ANYWAYS! Hoe this chappie didn't suck as bad as I think it does! HJope it was worth a read:D!**

**Also, sorry for spelling mistakes because It's the middle of the night and I'm to tired to go through it hehe :D!**

**Review:D **


End file.
